buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures/@comment-11372432-20140627160002
I. NEED. SLEEP. YOU. EVIL. MONSTERS. Buddyrare Armorknight Cerberus"A" Size:2 POWER: 6000 / Critical: 3 / Defense: 6000 (Armorknight) (Danger world) costPay 1 gauge ActIf you have 5 Life or less, you may put this card from the field into the soul of your weapon. If this card is in the soul of your weapon, that weapon gets Critical+2. Act"Roaring Charge!" If this card is in the soul of your weapon, you may pay 3 gauge. If you do, for this turn, this weapon gets critical+3. BT03/0001 Jackknife "Beistand" RRR BT03/0002 Thunder knight's leader,Kommandeur Fahne RRR BT03/0003 Dragon knight, Kondou RRR BT03/0004 Dragowizard, Qinus Axia RRR BT03/0005 Wanderer, the Gold RRR BT03/0006 Demon lord, Gagnar RRR BT03/0007 Legendary brave, Tasuku RRR BT03/0008 Dragonblade wielding Sheila Vanna RRR BT03/0009 Super Armordragon, Vulverize dragon RR BT03/0010 Thunder knights, Bastard-sword dragon RR BT03/0011 Dragon knight, Soushi RR BT03/0012 Barbarish Anger-! RR BT03/0013 Magical secretary, Genjuro Saki RR BT03/0014 Mana booster, Melerqim RR BT03/0015 Undefeatable, Setsujishi RR BT03/0016 Sky ninja, Yamigarasu RR BT03/0017 Bladewing phoenix RR BT03/0018 Dancing magician, Tetsuya RR BT03/0019 Dungeon Explosion RR BT03/0020 Brave Equipment, Glory seeker RR BT03/0021 Super Armordragon, Daring Armor dragon R BT03/0022 Milion rapier dragon R BT03/0023 Thunder knights, Battle axe dragon R BT03/0024 Thunder knight, Drum bunker dragon R BT03/0025 Awl pike dragon R BT03/0026 Thunder knights, Dragoarcher R BT03/0027 Dragon barrier R BT03/0028 Thunder formation! R BT03/0029 Thunderblade, Dragobreaker R BT03/0030 Dragowizard, Magician Drum R BT03/0031 Great spell, Deus EX Machina R BT03/0032 Power ray Maximum R BT03/0033 Gotcha! R BT03/0034 Five heavenly swords, Onimaru R BT03/0035 Guardian Dragon of the ruins, Meteor rain R BT03/0036 Brave, Drum R BT03/0037 Magical fortress, Orser Kleinz R BT03/0038 Mimic with a prize R BT03/0039 Missle magician, Addrick R BT03/0040 Evil-Break R BT03/0041 Continue! R BT03/0042 Mission card "Rest at Nazaro hot springs!" R BT03/0043 Brave's sword, Soma sword R BT03/0044 Actor knights Emperor R BT03/0045 Tail sword dragon U BT03/0046 Thunder knights, Sword-shied dragon U BT03/0047 Tuck sword dragon U BT03/0048 Dragon knight, Hijikata U BT03/0049 Wolf of MibuU BT03/0050 Dragonblade, DragoseeleU BT03/0051 Gospel of the white dragon deity U BT03/0052 Flame master, Ganzack "Dva" U BT03/0053 Dragowizard, Tempest wing U BT03/0054 Dragowizard, Burning wand U BT03/0055 You the man! U BT03/0056 Magic arm, Burning fist U BT03/0057 Sniping ninja, Yoichi U BT03/0058 Secret arts, Dance of the guardian swords U BT03/0059 Ninja arts, Snake gaze U BT03/0060 Dark ninja technique, Poison mist formation U BT03/0061 Final showdown on the great Gojo bridge U BT03/0062 Tosa hound, Cobalt U BT03/0063 Thunder Spartis U BT03/0064 One-eyed Demon lord, Keith Wanaid U BT03/0065 Big surprise pandora U BT03/0066 Cecilia's spell disarm U BT03/0067 Dangerous Fuse U BT03/0068 Divine protection of Shalsana U BT03/0069 Demon Lord's dungeon U BT03/0070 Dragon Vanguishing sword, Dragonslayer U BT03/0071 Dominion rod U BT03/0072 Actor knights high priest U BT03/0073 Actor knights hanged man U BT03/0074 Justice hammer U BT03/0075 Bardiche drake C BT03/0076 Shadow shamshir dragon C BT03/0077 Dragon knight, Kagekiyo C BT03/0078 Aroi lance dragon C BT03/0079 Blade chakram dragon C BT03/0080 Thunder knights, Broadsword dragon C BT03/0081 Dragon knight, Saitou C BT03/0082 Thunder knights, Main-gauche dragon C BT03/0083 Thunder knights, Iron-fist dragon C BT03/0084 Bucket arm dragon C BT03/0085 Dragon knight, Nagakura C BT03/0086 Thunder knights, Brass-shield dragon C BT03/0087 Leather buckler dragon C BT03/0088 Dragogenius C BT03/0089 Magical fighter, Seijuro Mado C BT03/0090 Draowizard, Rainbow horn C BT03/0091 Todo of the unseen hands C BT03/0092 Bye bye Later! C BT03/0093 Aftermath, Gagaku C BT03/0094 Fire streak ninja, Gokuen C BT03/0095 Leaping ninja, Sarutobi C BT03/0096 Skull golem, Mazubaha C BT03/0097 Doberman, Cobalt C BT03/0098 Gummy Slime C BT03/0099 Scout, Criticizing Kirwa C BT03/0100 Fate skeleton C BT03/0101 Staff of Monster master, Alerta C BT03/0102 Actor knights Justice C BT03/0103 Actor knights Empress C BT03/0104 Emperor shield C BT03/0105 Armorknight Cerberus"A" BR THERE. Note the mission card involving hot springs! And of course the new Tarot stuff!